Grand Tournament 2009
= The Inquisitor Grand Tournament 2009 = = Table of Contents = The Inquisitor Grand Tournament 2009 Tech-Priestess Orla Riall's Report Tech-Priestess Orla Riall's Report +++ To: Riall, Orla - SOL/4423/riao ++++++ From: Kryzak, Vaal - MNO/6462/kryv ++++++ Priority: Magenta-III ++++++ Attachment: File 5684-575-usd/2I have received a messgae from an associate in the Inquisition who has requested we travel to the cathedral of St Theoderic to investigate what he terms 'disturbing rumours' surrounding a relic stored within the saint's tomb. I realise that this is not normally something we would get involved in, however given the recent Inquisitorial scrutiny of our expedition, we cannot ignore the few friends we have within that organisation. Further details regarding the matter are attached. May the glory of the Omnissiah shine upon you. +++ Message ends +++ +++ Personal Log: Riall, Orla - SOL/4423/riao ++++++ Log Extract: 10437/b +++I have worked for Kryzak for 512.4 cycles, and he has never before mentioned having allies in the Inquisition. In fact he has always shunned contact with the Ordos. I wonder whether this 'associate' has some leverage over Kryzak - up until now he has never seemed beholden to anyone outside the Mechanicum.+++ Extract ends +++ +++ To: Kryzak, Vaal - MNO/6462/kryv ++++++ From: Riall, Orla - SOL/4423/riao ++++++ Priority: Magenta-V +++I regret to inform you that we were unable to secure the artefact due to members of the Inquisition meddling in our mission. They were however unable to prevent us from opening the tomb and examining the artefact. Even a cursory examination of the so called 'Sword of Fortuna', showed it to be 'tainted' by the forces who dwell beyond the veil. Our team was temporarily detained by the Arbites but were released without charge. It seems the sanctimoneous fools within the Ecclesiarchy were very keen to ensure the incident was kept quiet. We are en-route to your position and will rendezous with the expedition in 4.7 cycles.+++ Message ends +++ +++ Personal Log: Riall, Orla - SOL/4423/riao ++++++ Log Extract: 10439/r +++The Inquisitrix explained that the blade contained a bound 'daemon', and it was this being whose powers caused that Arbitrator to react the way he did... It is interesting to me that Zurek was not similarly effected; I hypothesise that the blessed bionic arm that brings him closer to the Omnissiah protected him from the influence of that creature. I believe that this idea warrants closer examination. Perhaps those of us who have been blessed by the Machine God could capture and safely use these creatures - there may be much we could learn from them.+++ Extract ends +++ +++ Journal Title : Experiment 10654 - 'The Pariah' ++++++ Journal Entry: 7732-62 +++Although the subject has responded well to the mental conditioning and is eminently controllable, its offensive capabilities leave something to be desired. I am forced to conclude that Adept Terrell was correct and we must upgrade it's combat wet-ware.+++ Entry ends +++ +++ Personal Log: Riall, Orla - SOL/4423/riao ++++++ Log Extract: 10523/j +++Rats! He's sent me to collect a rat! I haven't dedicated my life to the Omnissiah in order to collect vermin. What import is it if the rodents of Feeng Beta are acting strangely? He claims this is another 'request' from a associate in the Inquisition - four cycles ago he seemed to have no 'friends' in the Ordos, now he has two! I wonder, is he sending me on this mission in order to keep me away from something?+++ Extract ends +++ +++ To: Kryzak, Vaal - MNO/6462/kryv ++++++ From: Riall, Orla - SOL/4423/riao ++++++ Priority: Cyan-I +++Your information was correct, the rodent population of Feeng Beta were indeed acting in an unusual manner. Although I have no proof of my theory, I believe that the rats were 'possessed' by a similar creature to the one that attacked the Arbitrator at the Cathedral of Saint Theoderic. I was able to procure a live subject for further study, however the creature reverted to a seemingly normal state once the main nest was destroyed by Nabokov and Experiment-10654. I have transfered the subject to Laboratory 36 for further analysis.+++ Message ends +++ +++ Personal Log: Riall, Orla - SOL/4423/riao ++++++ Log Extract: 10529/e +++It seems my earlier hypothesis may have been incorrect. My encounter with the 'tainted' rats suggests that our closeness to the Omnissiah may not provide us with as much protection from the malign intelligences beyond the veil as I had thought. Despite the distasteful 'feelings' he generates, it seems Experiment-10654 may be our best defence against their influence.+++ Extract ends +++ +++ To: Riall, Orla - SOL/4423/riao ++++++ From: Kryzak, Vaal - MNO/6462/kryv ++++++ Priority: Maroon-IX +++It seems we have a lead as to the location of the Orb of Ehuds . It's curative powers could open up new lines of research into life-extension programmes, juvenat treatments, and more mundane medicae fields. If you can procure the Orb I believe it will be of great use to the research quests on which we are engaged. I trust you will feel this mission is not beneath you.+++ Message ends +++ +++ Personal Log: Riall, Orla - SOL/4423/riao ++++++ Log Extract: 10678/q +++The damned Inquisition! It is no wonder that Kryzak curses their name; they seem to interfere in everything we do. Strange that we once again crossed paths with that Inquisitrix. Nabokov calculates the odds of it merely being a coincidence that the Ordos keep interferring in our affairs as 0.000003217212345. I am forced to conclude that they have planted a spy in our midst - I shall devote my attention to discovering his identity.+++ Extract ends +++